


Instadrama (or how Hoshina began following Ubukata and vice versa)

by Blue13



Series: Desperate Chats for Oblivious Lovers [5]
Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny, Group chat, Ubukata and Yuki are us as teenagers fight me on this, and if you add Aiba the disaster is done, ch. 248 was gold, days, days manga, days soccer, especially if it's Taku, instagram requests can be complicated, oh and Kazama is a spy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue13/pseuds/Blue13
Summary: Kazama: so u r telling me you talked for 2 hours abt RyouzanKazama: for real Ubu? For real???Ubukata: exactly. He gave me the information he had about themKazama: this is so absurd and yet so romantic---Aiba: are u telling me this is your first crushTaku: yesAiba: Jesus ChristAiba: and what have you done for nearly 18 years?Taku: I’ve played soccer---Ubukata: YukiUbukata: YUKIUbukata: HOSHINA SENT ME A FOLLOW REQUEST ON INSTAGRAMYuki: WHATUbukata: I SWEARYuki: OMG---Taku: do you have any piece of advice?Ura: 1. breatheSo as you can see basically things started well but gradually got out of control. This is the result.
Relationships: Hoshina Takumi/Ubukata Chikako
Series: Desperate Chats for Oblivious Lovers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194282
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Instadrama (or how Hoshina began following Ubukata and vice versa)

__

* * *

_Private chat: JinJin9, Ubukata_Chikako, the evening after the match against Ryouzan_

Kazama: Ubuuu

Kazama: bf u were buried under the hugs of everyone and couldn’t ask ya properly

Kazama: r u feeling well now?

Ubukata: I’m scared of this act of kindness

Ubukata: but yes I’m okay now

Ubukata: I just need to sleep

Ubukata: which is why now I’m going to leave this conversation.

Kazama: ohhh yeah I understand

Kazama: poor manager

Kazama: staying up until late at night

Kazama: and meeting top 10s

Kazama: what a tough life man

Ubukata: what

Ubukata: are you

Ubukata: talking about

Kazama: ya think I don’t talk with my sista?

Kazama: like okay she hates me coz I die my hair

Kazama: bt hey! Guess what? we talk!

Ubukata: Lord help me 

Kazama: okay okay let’s say a little bird told me

Kazama: that ya had a veeeery pleasant visit last night

Kazama:

Kazama: hehehe

Ubukata: Kazama, please

Kazama: HEHEHEHE

Kazama: anyway I’m surprised

Kazama: like REALLY surprised

Kazama: that a guy like fake-eyelashes man actually went straight to your hotel room

Kazama: like that’s brave

Kazama: he loves risking his life

Ubukata: okay, I hate to repeat myself and I will say this only one more time

Ubukata: he has a name and a surname

Ubukata: if you have to talk about him with me, call him by his name, otherwise shut up

Kazama: aww look at yah (•ө•)♡

Kazama: okay so how was having HOSHINA TAKUMI FROM TOUIN visiting yah in your bedroom?

Ubukata: like having a visit from anyone else.

Kazama: yeah sure

Kazama: bet ya wouldn’t ask my sista to stay with u if it was someone else

Ubukata: oh God, what’s your problem?

Ubukata: I just didn’t want to end up in an embarrassing situation

Kazama: OHOHO

Kazama: so ya actually thought smthing could happen HEHEHE ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Kazama: that HOSHINA TAKUMI FROM TOUIN could actually seduce yah in such an ungentlemanlike way like in a motel

Kazama: u of all people thought this of him!

Kazama: HOW DISAPPOINTING UBU

Ubukata: that’s nonsense. And please stop inventing words.

Ubukata: I would never think of him in such a mediocre way

Ubukata: I was just caught by surprise and I don’t know about you, but I’m not used to having people paying me a visit in a hotel room late at night to talk about a rival team

Kazama: so u r telling me you talked for 2 hours abt Ryouzan

Kazama: for real Ubu? For real???

Ubukata: exactly. He gave me the information he had about them

Kazama: this is so absurd and yet so romantic

Ubukata: actually it was really helpful for my counterstrategy

Ubukata: so instead of making fun of him you should actually thank him.

Kazama: aww how kind and sweet from HOSHINA TAKUMI FROM TOUIN

Ubukata: STOP IT IDIOT

Kazama: u told me to call him properly

Ubukata: you can do that without using capital letters every time, you jerk

Ubukata: reading your messages is giving me a headache again

Kazama: alright alright I don’t wanna send u to hospital again

Kazama: we missed u today

Ubukata: I’m okay

Kazama: bet Hoshina missed u too…

Ubukata: ?!?

Kazama: aww c’mon Ubu

Kazama: do you really think he came just to share info and talk abt a match?

Kazama: and all this about Ryouzan? Like can u imagine how much the guyz from Touin dislike Ryouzan?

Ubukata: where are you going with all this?

Kazama: Ubu you are a smart girl for soccer but for other things u are so dumb

Kazama: he wanted to see yah

Kazama: and to do that he was even ready to talk abt RYOUZAN of all the teams

Ubukata: stop joking, it’s not funny

Kazama: I’m not joking Ubu

Kazama: and yeah u’r right, this is not funny, this is very serious

Kazama: he likes u

Ubukata: nonsense.

Kazama: he likes u

Ubukata: impossible.

Kazama: he likes u and u are so dumb

Ubukata: why would someone like Hoshina like me?!

Kazama: oh trust me Ubu, I’ve been asking myself this question for so long

Kazama: such a nice guy liking a devil like yah

Kazama: I have no idea

Ubukata: FY.

Kazama: here we go

Kazama: I meant exactly this

Kazama: like he clearly doesn’t know you well

Kazama: he was thunderstruck that day at Touin

Kazama: and that was the beginning of the end for him

Kazama: bt who knows, maybe he’ll be able to make ya a sweeter person

Kazama: hopefully it won’t be the other way ‘round

Kazama: imagine Hoshina Takumi from Touin typing “fuck you” to someone

Kazama: the world would get upside down

Ubukata: I don’t know about the world, but YOU are going to be upside down soon if you don’t stop with this bullshit

Kazama: you’r so stubborn Ubu

Kazama: but hey, opposites attract each other hehe (｡♥‿♥｡)

Kazama: okay go to sleep now

Ubukata: and you go wash your mouth

Ubukata: jerk

Kazama: wondering if you’ll have lipstick on tomorrow too

Ubukata: what the hell are you talking about

Kazama: YOU PUT LIPSTICK ON THIS MORNING

Ubukata: AND WHY DO YOU KNOW THIS

Kazama: YA NEVER WEAR LIPSTICK FOR A MATCH

Kazama: ya barely awake sometimes

Kazama: my sista told me!

Ubukata: NO SHE DIDN’T

Kazama: okay tbh she said it without realising it

Kazama: bf she told me that she was sorry that you felt sick

Kazama: and she was like (*girlish voice*) “oh, this morning when I woke up she was already up and ready, with make-up and everything”

Kazama: and I was like “make up?”

Kazama: and she was like (*girlish voice*) “yeah she was putting lipstick on, she looked perfect”

Kazama: and I was like “LIPSTICK?!”

Kazama: so yeah. Don’t be mad at her Ubu

Kazama: I’m simply too smart for both of yah (･ω<)☆

Ubukata: I’ll have a talk with Yuki anyway.

_Private chat: Ubukata_Chikako, YukiKazama, at the same time_

Ubukata: Yuki

Ubukata: we need to talk

Yuki: please Ubukata-san

Yuki: forgive me, but sometimes I think my brother is a spy working for the secret services

Yuki: he won’t let go of me until he knows what he wants to know

_Private chat: JinJin9, Ubukata_Chikako, at the same time_

Kazama: so why were you wearing lipstick?

Kazama: or maybe the right question is for who?

Ubukata: do you really think I’m going to answer to your bullshit?

Kazama: listen Ubu, the options are two

Kazama: 1. Hoshina

Kazama: 2. Someone from Ryouzan, bc surely it was not for us

Kazama: don’t tell me you like the beardy guy from Ryouzan

Ubukata: NO.

Ubukata: NEVER IN MY LIFE

_Private chat: Ubukata_Chikako, YukiKazama, at the same time_

Ubukata: I can relate

Ubukata: but you must defend yourself

Yuki: but he’s the older one

Ubukata: a ball, a vase, a saucepot

Yuki: what?

Ubukata: just throw something at him

Ubukata: and if you don’t have anything beat the crap out of him with your own hands

Yuki: Ubukata-san…

_Private chat: JinJin9, Ubukata_Chikako, at the same time_

Kazama: thank God

Kazama: I admit that Hoshina is definitely more handsome

Ubukata: well that’s clear

Kazama: the eyelashes look fake tbh but

Kazama: OH MY GOD

Kazama: (◕ㅁ◕✿)

Ubukata: what?

Kazama: ya’v just said that Hoshina is handsome

Ubukata: no, I just agreed with you

Ubukata: which is a rare event btw

Ubukata: anyone would’ve said the same

Kazama: how can you be so sure? There will be someone in love with Katou too!

Ubukata: well, my condolences

Kazama: SAVAGE

Kazama: okay so who was that lipstick for

_Private chat: Ubukata_Chikako, YukiKazama, at the same time_

Ubukata: Yuki, you are the only one entitled with this right

Ubukata: If I were his sister I would do it everyday

_Private chat: JinJin9, Ubukata_Chikako, at the same time_

Kazama: ya really think Hoshina would’ve noticed it from the stands?

Kazama: never seen him bringing a telescope to watch matches u know

Kazama: OR WAS IT FOR THE AFTER-MATCH 

Ubukata: I’m so tired of you I don’t even know what to answer anymore

Kazama: don’t worry Ubu, I feel like I already got the answer

Kazama: u can go sleep now, thanks

Ubukata: fy.

Kazama: yep sure, see ya tomorrow!

Kazama: omg I’m so excited for yah (´⌣`ʃƪ)

Ubukata: FY.

Kazama: yeah I’m going

Kazama: what a drama hehe ♡

_Private chat: Ubukata_Chikako, YukiKazama, at the same time_

Yuki: you say so?

Yuki: I’ll follow your suggestions then…

Ubukata: excellent Yuki, excellent

Yuki: by the way Ubukata-san, can I tell you something? Please don’t get mad at me

Yuki: both you and Hoshina-san were so cool yesterday

Yuki: so focused and precise, both from top-level teams

Yuki: I was just looking at you discussing this and that

Yuki: and all I could think was “wow they are amazing”

Ubukata: your words are too kind Yuki

Ubukata: don’t make me blush

Yuki: no I’m just saying what I really think

Yuki: and please don’t get mad, but you two looked very good together

Yuki: also when you weren’t talking about soccer

Ubukata: I SAID DON’T MAKE ME BLUSH

Ubukata: omg

Yuki: I’m sorry!!

Yuki: but you respect each other a lot

Yuki: can I say that?

Ubukata: well yes

Ubukata: as you’ve seen he is an intelligent guy

Ubukata: not like that bunch of idiots I have to babysit everyday

Yuki: and also very respectful it seemed to me

Ubukata: yes

Yuki: a very nice person

Ubukata: yes

Yuki: and his eyes??? I had never seen him before and it struck me

Ubukata: yes it happened the same to me when I went to Touin

Yuki: that’s where you met him?

Ubukata: yes, I was there in disguise to gather information about his team

Ubukata: he didn’t know who I was so he escorted me to the soccer pitch and answered all my questions

Yuki: oh god… so you tricked him?

Yuki: Seiseki has a very smart manager assistant

Ubukata: well… yes but I don’t like putting it that way

Ubukata: but then suddenly a teammate appeared and told him that I was from Seiseki

Ubukata: so he found out anyway

Yuki: omg

Yuki: and what did he do? Was he upset?

Ubukata: no, he was very chill

Ubukata: at least that’s what he looked like..

Ubukata: he let me stay and watch as much as I wanted

Ubukata: saying that Touin didn’t need to hide anything

Ubukata: and then he greeted me and walked away

Yuki: seriously?

Ubukata: yes

Ubukata: and I was like “wtf has just happened”

Yuki: I can imagine

Yuki: anyway wow, that’s bold

Yuki: he’s got the attitude too

Ubukata: yes.

Ubukata: it would be nice to have someone well-balanced in Seiseki too.

_Group chat “S.O.S.”, late in the evening_

_KaidoHayato11, Ura.Shizuka, Atomu_Isurugi_

Kai: Any news?

Ura: all quiet on the Western front

Atomu: everything under control, no victims reported

Kai: did he see you?

Ura: nope

Atomu: and we were sitting at the table next to him ༼ノ◕ヮ◕༽ノ︵┻━┻

Kai: well what can I say

Kai: that’s our Taku

Ura: yep

Kai: so did you hear everything?

Ura: yep

Kai: was the iron lady mentioned?

Atomu: nope

Atomu: they just talked about today’s match and tomorrow’s quarterfinal

Atomu: I guess they’ll watch it together

Kai: who’s playing tomorrow?

Ura: Seikan vs Saku High

Kai: GOOD

Atomu: YES

Atomu: come watch with us senpai!!

Kai: I can’t, I have to study

Atomu: (◕‸ ◕)

Kai: have fun without me, farewell

Ura: alright anyway

Ura: from what we’ve heard Taku didn’t mention Ubukata to Aiba

Kai: you sure?

Ura: roger.

Atomu: 100% senpai!

Ura: we accomplished our mission with success

Kai: alright, good job guys d(>_･ )

_Private chat, late in the evening_

_Unknown number,_ _Takumi_Hoshina_

_Unknown number_ : oi

 _Unknown number_ : did you follow her on ig?

Taku: excuse me, who is this?

 _Unknown number_ : dude I’m Aiba

 _Unknown number_ : I even called you so you could save my contact

 _Unknown number_ : we were together until like 1 hour ago, don’t know if you remember

Taku: yes I remember

Taku: good evening

Taku: now I saved your number, sorry for the inconvenience

Aiba: don’t talk to me like the voice at the train platform announcing a delay please

Aiba: so did u follow her?

Taku: sorry

Taku: no, not yet

Aiba: LAME

Taku: I would appreciate very much if you used a different tone while talking to me

Taku: I remind you that you are one year my junior

Aiba: bro calm down

Aiba: what’s with this formal register

Aiba: you are not talking to the prime minister

Aiba: I mean, I could easily be the prime minister of soccer

Aiba: but relax 

Taku: didn’t your captain teach you to be respectful towards your senpais?

Aiba: mmh let me think

Aiba: nah, don’t remember such lesson

Taku: this is probably because you weren’t paying attention

Taku: Ichiboshi’s captain is very mature and sets a good example for juniors like you

Aiba: wtf you’ve never played against us

Aiba: how can you tell =_=

Taku: I can recognise straight away whether a captain is good or not

Taku: and yours is good

Aiba: ohh I see

Aiba: next year I’ll be the captain

Aiba: so what do u think ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

Taku: bad

Taku: my apologies

Aiba: EXCUSE ME

Aiba: I’M IN THE TOP TEN

Taku: and so? It has nothing to do with leadership

Aiba: alright let’s keep this debate for our next coffee

Aiba: now we have a more serious issue

Aiba: send. that. fucking. request.

Hoshina: there’s no need to be vulgar

Hoshina: I’m just taking my time.

Aiba: uhm Hoshina, have you ever said or typed a bad word?

Hoshina: from what I recall no.

Aiba: I expected it..

Aiba: anyway

Aiba: I must say that u have good taste in women

Taku: you say so?

Aiba: yes.

Aiba:

Taku: oh

Aiba: your first thought?

Taku: are you following her?

Aiba: I meant your first thought on HER DAMMIT

Taku: she looks beautiful

Taku: but why are you following her?

Aiba: because that’s what ppl do on Instagram you know

Aiba: but don’t focus on such details man!!!

Aiba: they are not important

Taku: okay

Taku: but why did you like her photo?

Aiba: I said DON’T FOCUS ON STUPID DETAILS

Taku: I’m sorry Aiba

Taku: but this doesn’t seem a stupid detail to me

Aiba: OHOHO

Aiba: SOMEONE IS JEALOUS

Aiba: I can smell drama (ʘ‿ʘ✿)

Taku: you are wrong, I’m just trying to understand

Aiba: yeah yeah sure bro

Aiba: I just saw the pic and dropped a like!

Aiba: that’s another thing ppl do on Ig usually

Aiba: for real, do you know how to use social media?

Taku: yes I do, but I don’t drop a like on posts of people I don’t know

Aiba: what tells you that I don’t know her???

Aiba: I played against Seiseki, you dumb

Aiba: I was already following Mizuki for example, even tho he has 0 posts, which is even more lame

Aiba: after the match I followed some of those idiots and I found her in the suggested contacts

Aiba: “SUGGESTIONS FOR YOU”, you should have a look at that section every now and then

Aiba: and I followed her

Aiba: end of the story

Taku: did she follow you back?

Aiba: of course

Aiba: I’m in the top 10 after all

Aiba: young and talented

Aiba: in other words, I’m a genius

Aiba: everyone wants to follow me

Taku: I see

Taku: you have very high self-esteem

Aiba: I love myself yeah

Taku: I’m pleased to hear that.

Taku: so if she accepted your request and also followed you back

Taku: do you think she will accept mine too?

Aiba: Hoshina

Aiba: are you fucking kidding me

Taku: no, why would I?

Aiba: oh God

Aiba: you are so bad at this

Aiba: I’m sorry, really, but you are really bad

Taku: my friends say the same I guess, just in a more polite way

Aiba: sorry Hoshina, but all your talent on the pitch just vanishes when you start chatting

Aiba: WHY WOULDN’T SHE ACCEPT YOU

Aiba: AFTER ALL THE TIMES YOU TWO HAVE MET

Aiba: AFTER YOU TREATED HER LIKE THE QUEEN OF THE UNITED KINGDOM

Aiba: TELL ME

Aiba: WHY?????

Taku: you type a lot

Aiba: DON’T CHANGE THE TOPIC

Taku: well I don’t know

Taku: I cannot know what’s in her head

Aiba: then just go and try for god’s sake

Taku: okay

Taku: by the way, could you please stop liking all my photos?

Aiba: yeah I’m looking at your profile rn, just curious

Taku: yes, I noticed

Aiba: anyway DAMN HOSHINA

Taku: what

Aiba: I really don’t understand why you are making such a fuss

Aiba: u look like a model

Taku: what? No

Taku: how

Taku: where

Aiba: the pic on the beach in Thailand

Taku: ah that one

Taku: I was on holiday with my brothers

Taku: we always try to organise a trip together once a year

Aiba: that’s cool!

Aiba: u should put more pics on the beach btw

Aiba: if I didn’t know you already I would say that you look even sexy

Taku: … what do you mean by “if I didn’t know you already”?

Aiba: that since I’m getting to know you a bit I’ve already figured out that u would never choose sexy poses

Aiba: u wouldn’t even know how to do that

Aiba: so probably you were just walking by the sea and someone took the pic in the right moment

Taku: my brother Seiya probably

Taku: I don’t understand if this is a compliment or not Aiba…

Aiba: good job bro Seiya (￣ε￣〃)ｂ

Aiba: mmmh idk

Taku: to be honest, sometimes I have trouble understanding you in general

Aiba: I also have trouble understanding you dude

Aiba: didn’t expect Hoshina Takumi to lack self-esteem this much

Taku: I don’t lack self-esteem, I am self-aware

Taku: it’s the first time I have to deal with such a situation

Aiba: … first time?

Taku: yes

Aiba: are u telling me this is your first crush

Taku: yes

Aiba: Jesus Christ

Aiba: and what have you done for nearly 18 years?

Taku: I’ve played soccer

Aiba: omg I can’t

Aiba: okay but dude, you went through teenage too right?

Taku: yes, of course

Aiba: and you never liked a girl??? Not even the slightest interest?

Taku: I’d have to reflect carefully on this question but instinctively my answer is no

Taku: I’ve thought sometimes that a girl was cute, but never gone beyond that

Aiba: so you’ve never gone out with a girl??

Taku: no

Aiba: not even a kiss? Anywhere?

Taku: no, of course

Taku: if I’ve never gone out with a girl how am I supposed to kiss her?

Aiba: … not even in your dreams?

Taku: what do my dreams have to do with all this?

Aiba: okay forget that, my bad

Taku: no, you can tell me

Aiba: no no no, I realise we are not enough “friends” for that kind of conversation

Aiba: next time Hoshina

Taku: oh okay, I think I got it

Taku: no, there won’t be a “next time”.

Aiba: okay…

Aiba: all this being said…

Aiba: send that fucking request.

Hoshina: okay…

Aiba: nobody is gonna die bro

Aiba: you are not firing a missile

Hoshina: you are right…

Aiba: bro

Aiba: I’m ALWAYS right

Taku: … I strongly doubt it.

Aiba: EXCUSE ME?!

_Group chat “T.A.K.U.”, a bit later_

Taku: I would like to inform you that upon your and Aiba’s suggestions I sent the request

Kai: OMG

Kai: FINALLY

Atomu: a miracle!!!

Ura: thank God

_Group chat “S.O.S.”, at the same time_

Kai: “we accomplished our mission with success”

Kai: WTF GUYS

Ura: _(._.)_

Atomu: it seems that he talked to Aiba

Kai: IT SEEMS?!

Kai: you told me that you heard everything!

Ura: but we did!

Ura: at least when they were at the café…

Atomu: yeah then they left

Atomu: and we heard captain say he was going to accompany Aiba to his hotel

Kai: (╯ಠ‿ಠ)╯︵┻━┻

Kai: YOU TWO ARE SO DUMB

Ura: but we couldn’t follow them in the streets! It would have been too dangerous!!

Atomu: true! And it was snowing

Atomu: we were cold senpai…

Kai: (눈_눈)

Kai: are you trying to get pity from me?

Atomu: …

Ura: honestly guys?

Ura: all is well that ends well

Ura: he finally sent the request

Ura: so with all the respect but

Ura: FUCK EVERYTHING AND LET’S CELEBRATE

Atomu: Ura senpai! Language!!!

Ura: I DON’T FUCKING CARE

Kai: you know what YOU ARE FUCKING RIGHT

Atomu: …

Atomu: (ノ-_-)ノ~┻━┻

_Group chat “T.A.K.U.”, some seconds later_

Atomu: SOOO

Atomu: LET’S HAVE A FUCKING PARTY!!!

Taku: Atomu, language.

Kai: ATOMU

Atomu: omg I’m sorry!!!!!

Ura: PFFFF HAHAHAHAHA

_Group chat “S.O.S.”, at the same time_

Kai: ATOMU NOT IN THAT CHAT

Atomu: qprjhfakjdh I WROTE IN THE WRONG GROUP ミ(ノ_ _)ノ

Ura: LMAO HAHAHAHA

Ura: I’m dying

Kai: too many group chats, I know

_Group chat “T.A.K.U.”, at the same time_

Atomu: forgive me captain! It slipped out

Atomu: it’s just that I’m very very happy for you!

Taku: it’s alright Atomu

Taku: thank you for your genuine involvement.

Atomu: (◕ᴗ◕✿)

_Private chat, Ubukata_Chikako, YukiKazama, some seconds later_

Ubukata: Yuki

Ubukata: YUKI

Ubukata: HOSHINA SENT ME A FOLLOW REQUEST ON INSTAGRAM

Yuki: WHAT

Ubukata: I SWEAR

Yuki: OMG

Ubukata: YES

Yuki: did you accept him???

Ubukata: NO NOT YET

Ubukata: it would be embarrassing accepting after 5 seconds

Ubukata: he might think I was waiting here with the phone in my hands

Ubukata: which is not entirely true

Yuki: crap you are right

Yuki: wait a bit

Ubukata: how much should I wait?

Yuki: not too long, say 15-20 minutes

Ubukata: okay

Ubukata: omg

Yuki: UGH he has a private profile too

Yuki: I was just checking

Ubukata: yeah I know

Ubukata: okay let’s wait

Ubukata: I’m gonna die

_Group chat “T.A.K.U.”, 5 minutes later_

Taku: no sign of life

Kai: dude you didn’t land on Mars

Ura: and you sent the request like… 5 minutes ago?

Taku: you are right…

Kai: Taku go take a shower

Taku: I already did

Kai: then go again

Kai: go and cool down yourself

Taku: I am fine Kai

Taku: but thank you for worrying

Atomu: captain don’t worry, she’ll be busy probably

Taku: hope she’s okay

Ura: Taku don’t start again please

Taku: but I didn’t say anything!

Ura: (☉_☉)

Kai: calm down

Taku: but I am calm

Kai: nope

Kai: you’ve just used an exclamation mark

Kai: !

Ura: you never use exclamation marks

Ura: only when you are anxious for some reasons or extremely happy

Taku: …

Taku: how do you know these things…

Kai: Takumi, we are your best friends!

Ura: well we’ve been with you for 6 years

Ura: we see straight away when something is off with you

Taku: am I this easy to read to you?

Kai: easy to read? Taku to us you are TRANSPARENT

Ura: pretty much yeah

Atomu: ✿◕ ‿ ◕✿

Taku: oh Lord…

Taku: okay yes, I admit it

Taku: I’m a bit nervous and I’m not used to it

_Group chat “S.O.S.”, at the same time_

Atomu: guys

Atomu: why can’t I be so chill like him

Atomu: my whole high school life is full of anxiety ｏ(＿ ＿ｏ)

Atomu: how is it possible that captain isn’t used to it

Ura: because he’s always ready for everything

Ura: he always organises everything

Ura: anyway I know Atomu, I can relate 

Ura: ＿|￣|○

Kai: BUUUT nobody can organise feelings

Kai: and here is where his neurons hop on the rollercoaster of life

Kai: ┌( ಠ‿ಠ)┘

_Group chat “T.A.K.U.”_

Taku: do you have any piece of advice?

Ura: 1. breathe

Kai: take long and deep breaths

Ura: like when we are about to enter the pitch

Atomu: or when you are about to kick a penalty

Taku: I don’t like penalties…

Kai: EXACTLY

Kai: it’s the same

Kai: this is just one of the many penalty kicks of your life!

Ura: Kai, today you have a thing with weird metaphors

Kai: yeah idk, they just come out of my brain

Kai: I’m studying too much these days probably

Atomu: are you breathing captain?

Taku: yes, I was just thinking about the penalty kicks…

Taku: I failed the last one and we lost.

Ura: … (눈_눈)

Kai: つ´Д`)つ

Taku: but thank you for your interest Atomu

Atomu: it’s a pleasure!

_Private chat, Ubukata_Chikako, YukiKazama, some minutes later_

Ubukata: 14 minutes

Yuki: okay I think you can accept now

Ubukata: okay

Ubukata: I’m going

Ubukata: OKAY

Ubukata: ACCEPTED AND SENT MY REQUEST TO HIM

Yuki: GOOD

_Group chat “T.A.K.U.”, at the same time_

Taku: oh, she accepted

Taku: (!)

Kai: OH LORD THANK YOU ⊂（♡⌂♡）⊃

Ura: OOOOOHHH d(￣◇￣)b

Atomu: WWAAAAAA I’M CRYING

Atomu: (!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Taku: she also sent me a follow request

Kai: WHAT DID WE TELL YOU????

_Private chat, Ubukata_Chikako, YukiKazama, at the same time_

Ubukata: who knows when he’ll accept

Yuki: it’s 10:30pm already

Yuki: maybe he’ll accept tomorrow morning

Ubukata: WHAT

Ubukata: NOPE

Ubukata: not after I’ve been here waiting and getting a heart attack to accept his

Ubukata: now he MUST accept mine too!!!

_Group chat “T.A.K.U.”, at the same time_

Ura: omg I’m gonna remember this day (◕‸ ◕✿)

Atomu: okay now wait a bit captain

Kai: YES WAIT A FEW MINUTES

Kai: let’s put the lady on hold for a bit HEHEHE

Taku: but… I accepted already

Kai: WHAT

_Private chat, Ubukata_Chikako, YukiKazama, at the same time_

Ubukata: HE ACCEPTED

Yuki: ALREADY?!?

Ubukata: YES

Yuki: it took like 10 seconds omg

Yuki: SEND ME SOME PHOTOS I’M TOO CURIOUS

Ubukata: yesss

_Group chat “T.A.K.U.”, at the same time_

Atomu: JSFKWZ CAPTAAAAAIN (╯=▃=)╯︵┻━┻

Ura: LMAO HAHAHAHA

Kai: TAKU FOR GOD’S SAKE (┛ಠДಠ)┛

Taku: but what?!?

Taku: you told me to send the request and wait for hers

Taku: I got the request and I accepted

Taku: what did I do wrong?

_Private chat, Ubukata_Chikako, YukiKazama, at the same time_

Ubukata: _picture_

Ubukata: _picture_

Ubukata: _picture_

Ubukata: _picture_

Yuki: AH

Yuki: THE PIC ON THE BEACH

Ubukata: omg

Ubukata: nope

Ubukata: nope nope nope

Ubukata: I can’t

Ubukata: this is getting too dangerous

Yuki: why? Do you like him?

Ubukata: HOW CAN I NOT LIKE HIM???

Yuki: I don’t know!

Yuki: but that’s good Ubukata-san! I think he has an interest too…

Ubukata: NO IT’S NO GOOD

Ubukata: I wanted to go to sleep early, I’m already in bed

Ubukata: BUT I CAN’T SLEEP NOW

Ubukata: I have heart palpitations

Ubukata: I already collapsed this morning, I don’t want to collapse again

Yuki: imagine if he texts you

Ubukata: AH

_Group chat “T.A.K.U.”, at the same time_

Kai: UGH TAKU

Kai: you really don’t know how to behave!!

Taku: but it’s just a request… did I make a mistake?

Taku: I don’t understand…

Ura: no Taku don’t worry, it’s okay

Atomu: awwww it’s alright!

Kai: usually when ppl receive a follow request they don’t respond straight away

Kai: especially if it’s someone you like

Atomu: you make them wait a bit

Kai: so you are more desired hehe

Taku: … why should I wait if it’s something I can do in that precise moment?

Taku: it’s not respectful to make people wait

Kai: no but you see

Taku: especially if you can do it straight away without problems

Taku: it’s not nice

Kai: no wait

Kai: it’s a way of like

Kai: flirting

Taku: if you take your time it means you are not serious about it.

Taku: I am serious about it.

Ura: SBAM BITCH

Taku: Ura, language.

Taku: then Atomu learns bad words too.

Ura: sorry

Atomu: oh don’t worry about me captain

Atomu: … Kaidou senpai? Are you still here?

Kai: yep, I’m just trying to recover from this blow

_Private chat, Ubukata_Chikako, YukiKazama, at the same time_

Ubukata: I’m not mentally prepared for that

Yuki: okay probably it won’t happen tonight

Yuki: I guess he’ll be about to go to sleep as well

Ubukata: omg I still cannot believe it

Ubukata: this guy…

Yuki: well that’s nice of him, right?

Yuki: following you on Ig

Ubukata: uhm yes

Ubukata: but Yuki, we need to stay down to earth

Ubukata: no fantasies, no dreams

Yuki: if you say so, Ubukata-san…

Yuki: then I guess I’m going to say goodnight to you?

Ubukata: uhm okay?

Yuki: okay, goodnight Ubukata-san…

Ubukata: goodnight Yuki, see you tomorrow!

Yuki: and sweet dreams

Ubukata UGH YUKI

Ubukata: STOP TALKING ABOUT HIM

Yuki: … but I didn’t even mention him.......

Ubukata: ……

Ubukata: goodnight.

_Group chat “T.A.K.U.”, at the same time_

Taku: Kai, was I rude?

Ura: no, you were rational

Ura: it’s so you being rational

Kai: don’t worry

Kai: it just hit harder than expected

Taku: sorry

Taku: … so now what?

Atomu: have a look at her pics

Ura: drop a like here and there

Atomu: and send her a message

Taku: … I’m afraid I’ll need you help

Kai: Taku, listen to me

Kai: go to sleep

Kai: let’s not overdo it

Ura: true, it’s also late

Ura: she’ll be asleep

Atomu: one step at a time captain!

Taku: yes you are right

Kai: today was enough intense

Kai: today we did lesson 1: how to follow a girl on Instagram

Taku: yes

Kai: tomorrow we will teach you lesson 2: how to use Instagram to flirt with a girl

Taku: okay

Ura: yeah let’s go to sleep guys

Ura: I didn’t realise it before but I’m dead tired

Atomu: true!

Atomu: this was the most exhausting follow request on ig ever

Ura: lol you are right

Kai: okay, let’s go

Kai: alright @Taku?

Taku: yes

Taku: goodnight guys

Taku: and thank you very much for your support

Taku: you are really good friends

Kai: AWWWW THAT’S OKAY YOU DUMB

Taku: …

Ura: that’s what friends are for! (っ⌒‿⌒)っ

Atomu: awwww captain we all love you!! ✿◕ ‿ ◕✿

Taku: thanks

Taku: see you tomorrow then

Ura: yep, for another exciting day

Atomu: ‘night!!

Ura: goodnight guys

Kai: ‘night! (｡♥‿♥｡)

_Private chat: Takumi_Hoshina, Aibaaa10, 5 minutes later_

Taku: I just wanted to inform you that my request was accepted and she followed me back

Taku: now I’m going to sleep, goodnight

_Same chat, 10 minutes later_

Aiba: WHAT

Aiba: and you tell me like this?!?

Aiba: I want to know the DETAILS MAN

Aiba: OI

Aiba: DON’T TELL ME YOU REALLY WENT TO SLEEP

Aiba: WHO AM I TO YOU???

Aiba: IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT YOUR NEW FRIEND?

Aiba: WELL YOU KNOW WHAT

Aiba: THAT’S FINE

Aiba: I WAS ACTUALLY HAPPY TO BE YOUR FRIEND YOU KNOW

Aiba: BUT I GUESS IT’S NOT THE SAME TO YOU

Aiba: THAT’S FINE

Aiba: GOODBYE.

Aiba: I’M OUT

Aiba: BYE

Aiba: .

_Same chat, 5 minutes later_

Aiba: OH YES I FORGOT THIS

Aiba: 凸ಠ益ಠ)凸

Aiba: GOODNIGHT.

**Author's Note:**

> I was so excited to bring Kazama and Aiba in but completely underestimated their wildness.  
> Anyway Hoshina and Aiba are probably my favourite bros in the entire manga. Their friendship is just so random lol  
> (By the way it took me like half an hour to create Ubukata's instagram picture but I'm happy with the result)  
> The manga ended apparently and we didn't get any more HoshiKata moments but you know what? I'll probably go on by myself haha! I love this bunch of dumb babies too much :)  
> Thanks for reading, feel free to drop a comment or kudos!  
> Blue


End file.
